A King's Story
by Sweet-Alice1
Summary: A misterious man appears at hellsing. Who is he? And why does he know Seras? Alucard is not even a little bit amused about all this.


A King's Story

Disclaimer: I don`t own Hellsing, unfortunately and I am not claiming to do so.

Be nice and review because I realy want to know if I should change something. XD.

Oh and try to not be too harsh with my grammar errors. Please. ^^

Integra looked up from her just-built report as she heard a muffled bang.

She stared in amazement at the man who stood in her office. Arms raised as if to ward off something .

He was dressed in medieval clothes, all in black and a long cape hung from his shoulder. The only white clothing was the shirt he wore.

Steel-blue eyes stared into emerald green ones as he lowered his arms and turned his attention immediately to the woman sitting behind her desk.

He had a strange look in his eyes as he stared at her surprised.

Integra immediately realized that this man meant nothing good, and called out almost automatically after _Him._

,,Alucard!"

Just as the man tried to take a step to her, he was grabbed at the shoulder by one hand in a white glove.

,,Who are you and what are you doing here?" Growled the dark menacing voice behind him.

He quickly pulled away from him and turned around only to see a gun barrel , Alucard had aimed at his face.

But the man made no reply and stared surprised at Alucard.

Above all, his attention seemed directed at the eyes of his opposite.

Slowly but surely, darkened his face and his green eyes had a hard brillance when he growled.

,,This is imopossible..."

With an almost murderous face he stood there, his hands balled into fists.

Integra was now a few steps closer and looked at the newcomer.

He was just as big as Alucard ( 1. 95 m) and had the same wiry stature as her servant.

The dark brown hair that fell messy around his face and of course the eye color showed the difference between the two men, yet one could almost think they were brothers, so familiar were their features, even if the stranger's features were cut sharply and decisively.

The stranger had the same pale skin as Alucard, and if his eyes had not been green Integra had assumed that she had another vampire in the room.

Still the stranger had clenched his fists and stared Alucard in the blood-red eyes.

,,DAMN that can not be true!"

Integra jumped back startled when the man began to walk around the room and tore his hair.

,,These despicable inferior magicians will want to never has been born, when I am finished with them!"

Again and again he went back and forth and paid no attention to his surroundings anymore.

Integra cast a glance to Alucard and saw that he seemed to be not only interested but also slightly angry that this man ignored him even though he had a gun aimed at him.

However, he had his weapon pointed at the man and not let him out of sight.

Meanwhile, the man had given up his walk.

He quickly went to the window and looked at the garden and the lights of the city behind the towering trees.

Finally, he turned his attention to the sky and looked at the moon and his face darkened even more.

He turned around and stared into the red eyes that watched him still.

,,Where am I ? "

As Alucard did not answer but still only watched him, he turned to Integra.

,,WHERE THE HELL AM I ?"

,,In the office of Lady Integra Wingates Hellsing. In England, London to be even closer."

All eyes turned to the door where Walter C. Dolneaz, the angel of death, and Butler of the house stood and had a tea trolley in front of him.

,,Lady Integra, Who is your visitor?"

Integra was still slightly stunned and stared at the man only.

,,An interesting question. Thanks Walter. Who are you?"

Alucard glanced at Walter and then again in the face of the man who now looked puzzled.

,,HEY! I HAVE ASKED YOU A QUESTION! HUMAN!"

So named, the man turned his attention back to Alucard. With a devilish smile that was very similar to that of Alucard and a gleam in his eyes, the man answered in his deep voice.

,,Call me that again, and it will be my very pleasure to throw your undead life into eternal nothingness!"

Alucard had only a smile to spare for the man.

,,And how are you going to do that, human?"

The man drew himself up a little straighter and looked at Alucard's eyes.

,,Don't you dare and make me your enemy."

A few seconds passed and the confused expression in the eyes of the man appeared again.

Slowly he raised his hands and looked at them.

Integra could not understand why the man was so confused, they looked quite normal.

_Alucard what is with him?_

_I do not know, Master._

Alucard was trying to break into the spirit of the man to read his thoughts, and was somewhat surprised when it did not work.

Where normally a simple barrier should have been, this man here had nothing.

Nothing but darkness and emptiness greeted Alucard in the thoughts of the man.

He tried to break into the man's mind even further, as a huge shock went through him and he looked at the man in astonishment.

Then he heard a voice in his head.

_You should not try this again. You could lose yourself in the void._

There was no evidence suggesting that this mental attack had taken place. Integra froze when she saw how Alucard slowly let his weapon sink.

The stranger had not moved and yet he had somehow managed, to surprise Alucard.

He still stared at his hands.

Then he dropped them slowly and looked at Integra, Walter and Alucard with an expression in his eyes which showed confusion and even anger.

,,I am a human..."

,,Ahh, already noticed."Alucard had found again to his sarcastic self, and smiled again.

,,That can not be..."

_Iskaru! Iskaru come to me!_

Integra and Walter winced, when the cry echoed in their heads.

,,Was he that?" Integra looked back at Alucard who was now deeply interested.

,,Who is Iskaru?"

,,That is nothing for you. Who are you?"

This in turn elicit Alucard a small laugh.

,,Why should I tell you that? In my country it was customary that the stranger introduces himself first, before any questions were answered."

Challenging he looked into his eyes.

But the stranger was not to be impressed. He seemed to keep his anger under control now.

,,And in my kingdom it is customary that a ruler himself must not justify to others."

None of the three present had expected this answer, and their amazement grew, when the stranger stood straighter and his voice was echoing in their heads.

_I am the first. The only true vampire. I am the ruler over the undead and the living._

_And my name is Marek Varkas. _

Nothing was heard. Integra and Walter, both only stood there and were staring at Marek in surprise.

But Alucard … Alucard was not enthusiastic and he growled when he spoke to Marek.

,,Ruler! Bah...you're only human and nobody reigns over the undead. Not in **my** world."

And with these words he raised his weapon again.

,,Alucard! Stop! You may not kill him!"

Marek looked interested as Alucard paused in his movements.

Then he did something which nobody had expected.

,, Ha ha ha .. I am perhaps at the moment a human. But look at you! You said in **your** world there is nobody, who reigns over the undead.

However, you **follow **the orders of a human and you're a vampire, and thus a undead. It is a disgrace."

Slowly he walked step by step to Alucard, until he stood before him, and the gun was aimed exactly on his heart.

,,Pathetic."

BLAM!

Integra screamed, Walter froze and Alucard...smiled.

Marek has been set back by the force of the shot and landed on the ground a large hole in his chest where his heart should have been. And on his face laid a smile, while the blood poured out of his body and he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hehe always wanted to wrote that XD

Please rewiev and please don't look at the spelling.

Thanks ;)


End file.
